Kidnapped
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Title kinda says it. I get kidnapped and end up at the most unexpected place EVER. Suckish summarry but else too much will be given away. Caremy, Slash, Abuse, Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Escape

I ran. I ran as fast as I could, down the unknown streets. I did not know where I was. I did not know the way. All I knew is that I had to run, escape, flee. From who I was running, I did not know. Only having ripped off my blindfold after I started running, and not having dared to look behind me.

I heard the clanking of shoes against the tiled sidewalk behind me and I started running faster. I dashed into an alley of sorts, that lead to the backyard doors of this street and the street behind it.

I noticed, that up ahead one of the doors was slightly ajar. I ran to it and dashed through. Letting it shut behind me. I quickly looked around. Nothing to hide behind. I ran up to the backdoor of the house and jiggled the handle. Surprisingly it opened, I dashed in closing it behind me. Faintly hearing the backyard door being jiggled before I shut the door.

Seeing as the door stayed shut I figured they thought it's either the wrong yard or it must have fell into the lock when it closed behind me. I leaned against the wall, catching my breath. Until I heard banging on the front door with screams of 'We know you're in there!' and 'Open the hell up or you're dead kid!'.

I quickly looked around and saw a staircase and ran upstairs. I ended up in a hallway and opened one of the doors sliding inside as quietly as possible. Just as the door shut I heard a loud back and a crash. They kicked in the door. I had to stay silent now. I looked around, I had dashed into the bedroom of whoever lived here.

I saw an ajar door, I peeked in and saw it was a closet full of boxes. I saw a big one that was empty standing there. I carefully picked it up and slid it aside, taking it's spot.

I heard footsteps coming upstairs. I had the hurry. I picked up the box with one hand and softly closed the closet door. I then proceeded to put the box over me, it completely concealing me. It didn't have any flaps either. And if you looked from the outside, you won't be able to tell which way is the bottom or top. And from the smell of it, it probably came with something this person just recently bought.

I was trying to stop my panting, taking deep calming breaths, staying deathly silent as I heard the door of the bedroom open. I heard footsteps, shuffling and hushed voices. I stopped breathing altogether as I heard them creak open the closet door. One of them cursed and mumbled about, 'having lost him', then the door fell shut. I heard them go downstairs and eventually their voices too died down as they left.

I stayed where I was. Not moving. Finally catching my breath. At one point I threw off the box and curled up against the wall. Everything finally crashed down on me. I was in an strangers house, in the middle of a city I did not recognize, god knows how many miles from home, and worst of all. I was alone. Completely and utterly ALONE. I felt something wet escape my eyes and realized I had started crying. I buried my head in my knees and let everything out.

**This just came to me while I cycled to intern, thank god It remained in my head all day. Stupid of me to start ANOTHER multichap but this was a nice break from my xmas fics. I gotta get crankin on them now again. Still gotta do the Jagan and Mimes! Wish me Luck!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy

**SO chapter ,two. Haven't done schmidt to my Xmas fics yet... GAWD! Please people Excuse my tardiness. Also, in this this chapter has a different person's point of view, so to avoid confusion I told you guys that but I'm not quite gonna tell you WHOSE yet, you'll have to read the chapter to fund out.**

I laughed at what he said. "Oh and remember that time when-"

"Dude, your door's been rammed in." interrupts me. I look over and surely enough, my door's wide open and hanging off it's hinges, ready to collapse. I look back to my friend and he puts a finger to his mouth. I nod and we quietly make our way inside, not sure if anyone's here.

We walked around the house, searching. Everything was a mess. Things turned over, stuff scattered everywhere. The kitchen was by far the messiest place. I scrapping and looked to the door to see Sydney clawing at the door. I walked over and let her in.

"Hey there girl. Who did this to our house?" I asked no one in particular. All she did was poke my hand with her nose and started walking towards the staircase. "No, you know you can't go upstairs." I told her.

She stepped closer to the stairs, "Sydney." I said warningly.

"You're lecturing your dog while you've been robbed?" my friend asked me.

"We don't know if anything's missing." I told him, "Besides we're celebrities it's to be expected crazy fans break in, ri- Sydney!" I got interrupted as she ran upstairs. I followed, My friend just sighed and rolled his eyes, staying put.

I followed her to my bedroom where she was clawing at my closet. "Bad girl! You know you're not supposed to be up here, bad dog." I scold her, but she just ignores me and growls a little at the door.

I took her by the collar and try to get her out, but she fights back desperately, barking towards the door.

"Sydney! Stop this! Get downstairs!" I told her but she wouldn't listen, I gave up and let her go. She went back to scratching at the door. I looked around and noticed this room was a mess too.

"God... What happened here?" I mutter to myself. I looked back to Sydney, she was now trying to reach the door handle. "What is it? There's nothing in there besides some old boxes." I told her and grabbed the handle and opened the door.

What I saw surprised me though. Sitting there was a trembling body. Not a dead body, but a body nonetheless. Their head was buried into their knees, shoulders shaking, and the rest of their body shaking. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, seeing as they were wearing boys clothes, but the hair seemed that of a girls.

Sydney walked over to the person and nudged them with her nose, letting out a whimper. Said person looked up enough to catch sight of Sydney, but not me. I could now see it was a boy, as he had slight stubbles on his cheeks. His clothes looked kinda dirty too. Did he break in? Was he a homeless kid?

I scanned what was visible of his eyes. He looked, scared, devastated, sad and broken. I slowly walked over, he finally noticed me. I stopped in front of him and crouched down to his level.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a gentle and soft tone. He tensed up and tried to back away.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Hey, you in here Carlos?" My friend asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, over here." I said in a much softer tone, the boy having startled by my friend's voice.

"What's up with Sydney?" he asked as I heard him open the bedroom door.

"We got a visitor Kendall." I told him, voice still soft and gentle.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" I asked the boy. He just eyed me warily, the freight clear in his eyes. I could see he was on the brink of tears. I decide for a different approach, I slowly hold out my hand to him, waiting for him to do something.

He looked at my hand warily, then to my face, then back to my hand, he repeated the process a few times before tentatively reaching with his own hand towards mine.

"It's okay." I coached him. He gently took my hand, and I closed mine around his. Seeing as it was just a little bit smaller than mine I guessed him to be around 17 of age.

I tug him towards me a little and the scared look gets back on his face. His eyes are getting wetter and his bottom lip quivered. Suddenly he shot forward and he had his arms around my neck as he sobbed into my shoulder.

I looked at Kendall and we shared a concerned, yet confused look.

Yet the questions still remained.

Who is this boy?

What happened to him?

How did he end up here?

And why is he in my house? Hiding in my closet?

**That's it for now, this is what I had in my mind so far. I;m stopping now and tomorrow I'm gonna concentrate extra hard on the christmas fics. Gotta get to bed now. Goodnight!**

**OH and Please Review? They make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Breakdown

**Okay, so I finished ALL the Christmas stories! IN TIME TOO! =D SOOO HAPPY! And decided to continue with this one more, cuz this one is my fave at the moment.**

**So here goes! Oh, and I'll try to continue with **_What Happened? _**ASAP too :) Some of you are probably very confused with the last chapter. Also, this chapter has the same P.o.v as the first, Mine :) but since you now know both of whose P.o.V's they are, I'll put them in now, just wanted to keep it mysterious in the first 2 chapters.**

_My P.o.V_

I didn't know why, but I just launched myself into this strangers arms. Not even taking time to try and think why he looked so familiar. And why did I feel like I could trust this person? I just buried my face into his shoulder, letting everything out.

I felt arms wrap around me and tensed for a second, before realizing it was the same person who I'm currently crying onto. He stayed still, letting me cry. He gently rubbed my back in comfort. The position must be very uncomfortable for him, having to crouch down like that, but I couldn't seem to care right now, even though my knees were steadily getting sore from leaning all my weight on them.

I felt something furry brush against my thigh, which was exposed here and there thanks to the rips and holes there. Then I heard an inhuman whimper, and figured it must be the dog I saw when the door had opened minutes before.

Soon my sobbing stopped and I was reduced to a whimpering and shaking mess.

"Are you okay?" I heard a new person ask, figuring it must be the second voice I heard before.

I just weakly shrugged. Not knowing what or how to say it. I didn't trust my voice at all. Hell, I wonder if it's still even there, having not used it for anything but screaming for the past... well it felt like ages. Days, Weeks, maybe even Months.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable, Okay?" the person in whose arms I was said, I nodded and pulled back, trying to stand like he did. My legs, however, wobbled and gave away, my vision going dark momentarily.

When I open my eyes, I'm in a pair of muscular arms, pressed into a strong chest.

"You okay?" I heard the guy that was holding me ask with concern. I tried to force myself to stand on my own legs, but I just went limp into his arms. All the energy having been drained by all the running and crying. I tried multiple times to force my weight onto my feet and start walking, only to go limp again, I was about to try again when someone put his arm under my knees and scooped me up.

"Come on." the guy told me and carried me out. He went down the stairs, and we walked into what I assumed to be the living room. His friend cleared the couch and he sat me down, I was still shaking from head to toe. I kept a firm hold on him, not wanting to let go, as I stared at the floor over his shoulder.

"You should take a nap." his friend told me, I looked up and saw his concerned gaze settled on me. He had blonde hair, green eyes and slightly bushy eyebrows. Despite him being taller than the one I was holding onto, I guessed him to be a little younger then the other guy. That guy, however, also looked very familiar to me.

I tried to think more into it, but my eyes started to droop a little. Suddenly I was aware of something wrapping around me. Something soft and comfy. It turned out to be a blanket. The blonde guy was tucking me into it, as the other one gently laid me down. Soon everything went dark, as I fell asleep.

**How's that? Good? Bad? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Worries

**Okay, so here's Chapter 4 To this one :) I'm trying to work on my other fics as well, but this one seems to be my favorite one out of all of them at the moment. As well as me wanting to work out the idea I had yesterday for this. So a few of my close friends(You know who you are) should keep an eye out ;) Sadly, my idea can only be done later on, when my character has opened up more and some other things are done with. so... here goes to get closer to that part!**

_Carlos P.o.V_

I watched him as he dozed off. I should probably hold him responsible for the state my house is in. I should bring him to the police or childservice maybe, But... something told me to keep an eye on him. I felt like that what brought him here will come back to haunt him.

"What do we do?" Kendall asked as he looked at me.

"I don't know. For now... let's keep an eye on the poor guy."

"My thoughts exactly." he mumbled more to himself than anyone, "Though, we should clean up a little." he stated next. To which I nod, I watch Sydney lay down beside the couch, right next to the boy.

"Keep an eye on him Syd." I told her, chuckling when she just made herself comfortable on her spot.

"Let's get started, shall we?" I suggested and that's exactly what we did. We spend the whole afternoon cleaning everything up. Questions still raced through my head as I cleaned. Who was the boy? Where did he come form? How did he get here, and why? Why is he being chased, and by whom? All could only be answered by him. Something told me it'd be hard to get the answers though.

Was it the broken look the boy held? Or the fact that up till now, all I've heard are whimpers and sobs? Not a word out of him. And the state his clothes were in didn't exactly ease my mind, they were dirtied and ripped and torn at some parts. I'm assuming he's been taken by someone and managed to escape. Question is... how long did they hold him? Seems like weeks, maybe even months, with how his shirt looks. His pants however, are just dirty, and have a scrape mark here and there, but nothing else. Just dirt, loose strings at the parts that scrape over the ground and under his heels.

I did my best to keep my mind off of it though, the cleaning and tidying up worked too, as I always cleared my head by cleaning. It's kind of annoying to others sometimes, but it helps.

"Carlos!" I heard a loud voice yell. I snapped out of it and looked up.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You okay? I've been calling you for 10 minutes now." Kendall said from his spot in the door opening to my bedroom.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Just... thinking."

"More like worrying." he retorted.

"Guilty as charged." I admitted.

"I must say, I am too. He looks..."

"Beat up?" I finished for him.

"Among other things." he mumbled, I nodded in agreement. "Anyhow, let's make dinner. He'll probably be hungry when we wake him up."

I nodded and followed him to the kitchen. We made quick work of dinner, both of us being tired. As Kendall began to set the table, I went to the couch, where the boy was still asleep. I knelt down, as to not scare him when he opens his eyes, and gently shook his shoulder.

"Ngh..." he groaned, then his shoulders tensed, so I let go.

"Hey, you awake? We made dinner. You coming?" I said softly in a gentle and friendly tone.

He nervously turned his head around, probably scared I'll do something. Once his eyes locked on mine I gave him a gentle smile. And slowly lifted my hand for him to take.

"Come on, Kendall's waiting for us." I told him, tone still gentle as to not scare him. He nodded, and shakily took my hand. I stood up straight and pulled him to his feet. I let go gently and walked towards the kitchen, where the dining table stood.

When we entered he shyly took a spot at one of the seats, as Kendall put the plate with Chicken on the table.

"Hope you like chicken." he told him. The boy just nodded and gave a weak smile.

**That's it for now! Will start on Chapter 5 immediately! I got this worked out in my a head as of now! Got another idea overnight as I tried to go asleep last night and woke up this morning with it as well. Then while typing this out got another idea, so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Discovery

**And here goes Chapter 5! Did some of you guess what happened to me by Carlos' thoughts on the previous chapter? Yes? No? Maybe? * starts singing* _I don't know, Can you repeat the question! You're no_- …. oh right... you guys are here for the story, not me singing. XD Here goes!**

_My P.o.V_

All during dinner it was quiet, except for the sound of glasses being picked up and the cutting of the meat and such. I ate slowly, mostly playing with my food, I not only felt like I was intruding, I was still wary of their intentions. I still didn't know if I could trust them. Even though my heart somehow told me I could. My mind was too rational, and over cautious, and told me not to. What if they were allies of _them_?

Then again, if they were, I wouldn't be sitting at a dinner table right now. And the food wouldn't be as delicious as it is. I smiled a little to myself.

"You okay there?" I suddenly heard and looked up, seeing the blonde guy, uuhhh... Kendall, look at me. I nod and try to smile a little. He just smiles back and goes back to his food, keeping an eye on me though.

"Like the food?" the other asked... what was his name again? Anyways, I nodded at him too and took another bite. He smiled at me.

It's nice to be around friendly people again. I almost forgot how that felt like. Better than being called... Whatever kind of names over and over... I just locked those memories away... To be honest, I cant remember half of what happened to me, except that it was cruel, and horrifying. Those are the only feelings I remember, along with feeling immense pain, but even that started to fade, as every time I awoke, the only thing I remembered was that I was not at home, and in danger. Even just now, when that guy came to get me, I forgot I had escaped, and assumed pain was soon to come.

I was so relieved though, when I saw his face, and not those of... hell I didn't even know WHO they were, I always just referred to them as _them_.

At one point I was just poking and prodding at my food. Moving some of the chicken from one side to the other of the plate. I ate most of what was on it already.

"Full?" Kendall asked, I nodded at him and gently laid my fork down, an apologetic look on my face.

"It's okay." he said with a gentle smile. I could see he was glad I ate most of it. "At least you ate the veggies." I smiled at him, little did they know, peas were actually one of my favorite veggies. I didn't eat all kinds, but the few I did, were always overly delicious. To me at least.

Kendall and the other guy stood up, grabbing their plates and started to clear the table. I did the same, taking the plate, glass and cutlery.

"You don't have to do that." Kendall told me. I shook my head and continued helping them. They didn't seem to protest any further. We did the dishes together, which was relatively fun to do for once.

After we were done, I started feeling sleepy again. They noticed, exclaiming they were tired too. At first I thought they were just saying that, but they actually DID look tired. So they settled for us all going to bed.

"You can use the guest bedroom. Kendall, you can crash at the usual room."

"Thanks Carlos." Kendall said. That's right, Carlos... sounds very familiar too. Kendall continued to walk to the door next to the one where they found me a few hours ago.

"That's your room." Carlos said pointing to the one across from what I assumed to be his bedroom. "I'll get you a clean shirt to sleep in." he told me and entered his. I walked over to the one he pointed out and opened the door. I peeked in and saw everything was tidied up. Did they clean the whole house in one afternoon?

"Here you go." I heard before everything went dark and I felt something on my head. Then I heard chuckling. It sounded so... cute. I felt a blush come to my face as I pulled it from my head, revealing it to be a big shirt. Well not really that big, but it was a little wider than I was.

"I'd give you some sweats too... but It looks like your legs are a little longer than mine. So I doubt they'll be comfortable." he continued to say.

I nodded and smiled at him.

"I'll leave you to get dressed. I'll be back in a bit." he told me, and turned around. A set of clothes in his other hand, and he entered a different room, and from what I could glimpse at from my position, I guessed it to be a bathroom.

I entered the room and closed the door behind me. I pulled my shirt off, wincing at what I saw underneath. I let out a sigh, put on the shirt Carlos gave me and pulled off my pants. I folded them(literally just folded them, not the way you'd put them in a closet or drawer, just doubled them over a few times) and set them aside on the floor.

"You can throw those away if you'd like to. Well at least the shirt, that one looks like it wont be much use anymore." I heard and I turned to the door, seeing Carlos stand there in just a tank top and some sweats. I just shook my head.

"I won't have any of that, you'll need some new clothes." he told me with finality. I hung my head a little.

"What's the matter?" he asked. I just shook my head. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn away from him but he just walks around me to face me and lifts my head. "Hey, I'm doing this cuz I want to. I want to help you." he assures me, "Don't ask me why, I just do." he said with a shrug. I felt like I could trust him, and believe him. It's exactly what I did. There was something about his eyes that made me trust him.

"Why don't we clean you up a little?" he said next, but before he could make a move to get me to the bathroom a voice interrupted him.

"Hell no, Carlos. We're going to the hospital... NOW." we turn around and see Kendall standing there with wide eyes. I was confused for a second, before realization dawned on me, my own eyes matching Kendall's eyes.

"What?" Carlos asked confused, but then he gasped. I had a hunch as to what he saw, seeing as I had turned my body towards the door. I totally forgot about _that_.

**There! That's it! REALLY Loving this story! =D Sorry for leaving you all in suspense. I'm gonna work a little on Chapter 6 before going to bed. Hell I might just do the whole chapter first before anything.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: To The Doctor

**Okay! Installment 6! Wooooow I'm really liking this story =D SOOOO many ideas! Sooo little time! Doing this exactly in the middle of the night people!**

_Carlos P.o.V_

No way... That's... That's... that's... blood? What's blood... doing... there? I just stare wide eyed at the dark red spot on his underwear. It can't be can it? Did they take him for...

Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach.

"Did they..." Kendall tried to ask, but he couldn't finish it. His head sank, and he nodded. His hair was tucked behind his ear so I could see the tears in his eyes. I gave him another one over, his legs seemed... bruised... I slowly stepped closer.

"That's not all is it?" I asked, he clenched his eyes shut and tensed again. I gently reached forward and lifted up the shirt a little. I gasped and held a hand to my mouth, "No way..." I mumble to no one in particular.

"We're taking you to the hospital." I said. He just gulped and nodded, probably knowing he can't fight me on this. I put him in some sweats somehow and we went downstairs. Kendall and I put on our jackets, and I gave him a spare one.

We took Kendall's car. I sat in the back with him. I could see he was uneasy. He started shaking more the closer we got to the hospital. When we finally did arrive, he was a mess. He barely walked on his own.

Once inside, we told the nurse at the desk what happened and she brought us to an examination room. We sat there, waiting for the doctor. The boy was clutched to my side. Clinging to me, as if afraid I'd leave.

The waiting took long though. And I managed to calm him down somewhat to the point he let go of me and just sat there.

The door finally opened and a Brunet woman walked in, she looked to be about 30 years old, and had a typical business look to her. Hair tied in a knot on the back, black thin glasses, and a stern yet gentle look on her face.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Helena Goldmen. I heard there's a patient who was..." she started, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah..." I started slowly when she didn't finish her sentence. "It's him." I point to the boy, he is quick to hide behind my back.

"It's okay." the doctor said, and he slowly crept from his hiding spot.

"So, what's your name?" she asked gently in a friendly tone, the boy just looked at the floor, shoulders tense. I don't think he trusted her. The doctor turned to me and I shrugged.

"I have no idea ma'am. He hasn't said a word since I found him." I told her.

"Found him?"

"Yes, when I returned home with my friend, " I say, pointing to Kendall, "I found him in my house trying to hide from someone. He's barely said a word. Barely ate. Most he did was sleep."

"When did you notice that he..." she started and stopped again.

"Just now when he had changed for bed. My friend walked in and his back was turned so he saw the blood stain, I wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for him." I told her honestly. Looking down in shame for not noticing earlier.

"Okay... Now... I'll have to ask you to leave. This can be an... embarrassing thing." she said, an apologetic look on her face. I nodded and made my way to the door, but before I could reach it, someone grabbed my wrist and I felt a body press against me.

The boy had latched onto me and was shaking his head furiously. "It's okay, the doctor's just gonna take a look at the damage." I tried to say as calmly as possible, while all I wanted to do was either scream or cry. How could they do this to someone? Let alone someone as young as he is.

"I know it's scary, but there's nothing to be afraid of." The doctor assured him. He shook his head again and held on to me tighter.

"Why do you want me to stay?" I asked him. He didn't do much.

"Do you know him and want him to stay near?" the doctor asked, judging from her tone, she's had plenty of experience in this department. The boy shook his head.

"Is he the one who saved you?" she asked, and gave me a look to let him answer. He shook his head again.

"Do you recognize this young man?" she asked next, he nodded at her this time. She gave me a questioning look. I shrugged, pointing out I didn't recognize him.

"You think you knew him?" she asked and he shook his head. "Did you lose some of your memories?" he just shrugged.

"You can't remember specific things before... _it _happened?" she asked next, and he nodded.

"How'd you..." I start but didn't finish.

"I get a lot of these kind of cases. I've been able to specify certain questions that would relate to a statement they would have made, had they not been in such situations. I have learned to ask something twice, in different ways to get the right answers. For instance, you could know someone only from seeing them else were, like on TV or on the computer, even just out in the streets." She explained.

"I see." I simply said.

"You can stay, he seems fond of you and trusts your judgment. A rare thing to see in these kinds of cases." she said in a gentle voice. "Let's get started shall we? I promise I'll be gentle." she told him.

"I'll be here for you okay?" I assured him.

It took a while, and lots of convincing, but the examination was finally over.

"Okay, that's it. We will do tests to see if we can find out who it is. I'll need your address and phone number to give to the police once they arrive. I've done all I can now." she told us, just then the door opened, and a uniformed officer stepped in. He had short brown hair and was around his 30 as well.

"Ah, Officer Jax." the doctor greeted, shaking the man's hand.

"Not another youngster..." he muttered sadly.

"I'm afraid so." the doctor said and handed him a file with most of the info from the examination from what I could tell.

I felt him lay his head on my shoulder and he sighed. Also feeling some trembles coming from him. "It'll be okay." I assure him.

"Who're they?" the officer asked.

"We have ourselves a special patient this time around, he has little to no recollection prior to... what has happened. The only thing we were able to get from him was that he recognizes the people he's come in with." she told him.

He then muttered something to her, only coherent to her.

"Yes, officer Jax, I'm positive the young gentlemen aren't behind it all. And I know the protocol, don't worry." she told him. Which confused me.

"I'm sorry boys, but I need a sample of both your DNA too." she told me and Kendall.

My mouth formed an 'O' as it dawned on me.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I have to do so according to the rules. I'm sorry." she said. I shook my head, "It's okay."

She collected our DNA, and meanwhile the officer tried to get the boy to talk, with no luck at all.

"This will get us nowhere." the officer sighed and stood up, "It was nice meeting you young man." he told the boy and walked over to us.

"If he starts talking, please give me a call." he said, giving me a card. "Or when you discover something."

"Will do. Good luck with the investigation." I assured them.

"We'll do our best with the DNA testing. Good luck to you too young man. I hope you get him to open up more." he said with a friendly smile.

We shook both their hands and left. The boy staying very close to me. It was awkward, seeing as he was slightly taller than me. But I didn't mind.

"It's gonna be okay." I assured him and rubbed his back a little as I guided him outside. I think he was getting more and more tired by the second, because he seems to be slowing down.

By the time we reached home, he had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I managed to carry him upstairs to his bed. I tucked him in and went down where Kendall sat on the living room couch.

"How'd this all happen huh?" he muttered.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Shouldn't we bring him to childservice?"

"I don't know. I'd rather look after him myself, y'know?"

"Yeah. What'll we tell James and Logan?" he asked next.

"I think we should let them come over and we introduce him." I suggest and he nods.

"Will do. I'll pick em up when I go home for a change of clothes tomorrow." he said.

"Sorry for all this. Making you clean and stuff. After all, you were just supposed to drop me off." I told him with a chuckle.

"Nah, don't sweat it. That's what friends are for. And band mates in this case I guess." he said, and we burst out laughing, quietly though, not wanting to wake the boy up.

"So it's settled. Tomorrow we'll introduce James and Logan." I stated.

"Is it weird that... I'm feeling... protective of him?" Kendall asked me, a little unsure how he'd put it.

"I feel the same. So I'm not sure. Anyways, we should get to bed. Where's Sydney?" I ask looking around for her.

"Dunno, you go look, I'll check up on the kid." Kendall said and stood.

"Kay." I mumble going to the kitchen. Nothing. I figured she might have gone to bed so I went upstairs and looked in my room.

"Hey, psh, over here Carlos." I heard Kendall say. I walked over and peeked over his shoulder best I could and smiled at the sight.

"Found her." we mutter softly, and take in the sight. There on the bed Sydney laid down, the boy tucked against her, sleeping peacefully.

"Seems she's taken a liking to him." Kendall mumbles softly.

"She's not the only one." I mumble back and smile at them. They looked so cute like that. Like everything that happened to him was erased, ever so slightly. At least he was at ease now. Kendall slowly and softly closed the door, leaving enough space for Sydney to go through if she wanted to leave, and we went to our own bedrooms. We kept our doors open, just in case he woke up and needed us.

**Aannnnnd thats Chapter 6! ended this the day after I started it. BTW All the Author notes on any of my stories are of the time I STARTED it when they're at the top and on the buttom it will be the day I finished the chapter! So I started writing the first 3-4 pages at 1AM till 4:30AM this morning, went to bed and finished the last page at about 2PM so yeah... It's almost 3PM even! Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Night

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys will like it :) just recently been sick and I'm trying to catch up with all my writing! Hope I'm doing good so far! Enjoy!**

_My P.o.V_

The next time I woke up was with a start. I shot upright with a loud gasp. I was breathing hard, desperately trying to fill my lungs with air.

I froze when I felt something nuzzle against my arm. Sighing in relief when I turned my head and saw a dog. Not just any dog. Carlos' dog.

It nudged me with its nose. I should try to find out the gender so I could use 'him' or 'her' instead of 'it'.

I lifted my hand and started stroking their head. It let out a breath of air in content. They laid their head in my lap. I smiled, ever so slightly.

It felt nice. I never believed that dogs were man's best friend, never having had dogs that liked me, instead they jumped me most of the time or they destroyed my stuff.

I was broken out of my train of thought when I heard footsteps approach. I turned to the door as a set of ears perked up at the sound.

"There you are Syd." the blonde guy, Kendall I think, said. "Sorry, she ran up here as soon as we got back from her walk." he told me, an apologetic smile on his face. I shook my head, signaling it was fine.

He came over and sat next to me.

"You okay? You look shaken..." he said. I nod my head, trying to make it seem like I'm fine.

"Want me to get Carlos?" he asked. I shook my head, not wanting to wake him unnecessarily.

"What's this about getting me?" we heard from the doorway. I looked over and I saw Carlos standing there, rubbing sleep out of his eye. A look of realization flashed on his face as he saw the state I was in, still slightly panting and sweaty.

He was next to Kendall in the blink of an eye.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned. Which touched me, it's been a while since I had someone care about me. I simply nod my head and he lets out a relieved sigh. "Come on, let's go eat some breakfast. It's 6 AM and I don't think any of us will be able to get back to sleep." he said next.

I nodded, feeling a little hungry. I got up and followed them, the dog right behind me.

When we got to the kitchen they told me to sit down, asking if I preferred anything. I just shook my head and shrugged. For the past month I'd eat anything that'd be offered to me, so I really didn't care anymore.

I watched as they busied themselves. The dog nudged my hand and I looked down at it, smiling ever so slightly and stroking it's head.

"Be nice, Sydney." Carlos warned.

"Oh, Carlos, you worry too much, she's slept next to him all night." Kendall said. So she's a she. I scratched behind her ear, she leaned into the touch.

"Really?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah, I saw her with him when I got there, seems she didn't want to leave him alone." Kendall said, Carlos smiled at the two of us.

After that it was quiet again and I just petted Sydney while they made breakfast.

When they finished, they set the table and brought over the food, Carlos put down two bowls on the ground too, one containing water and the other dog food.

"Here you go, Syd." he said before he took his own seat. Sydney eagerly bounding over to eat and drink. We followed suit, at a slower pace though. I smiled as I took the first bite, it tasted magnificent, they're really good cooks.

After we finished eating Carlos stood up and brought his dishes to the sink.

"I got to go pick up James and Logan now. Will you Three be okay for a while?" he asked, even though I didn't want him to leave, I nodded. I wondered who these James and Logan were, but , for some reason, I trusted Carlos.

"We'll be fine Carlos." Kendall said smiling.

"Kay, I'll be back soon, promise." Carlos replied and headed out to the hall to grab his keys. Soon after I heard the door close.

"So, will you be okay on your own while I do the dishes?" Kendall asked me. I nod in reply and turn to Sydney to play with her.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting The Rest

**Hey Guys! Hope the last chapter wasn't too disappointing... Kinda sucked if you ask me, but eh, Here's to a better chapter! Hope you will enjoy! Also, Thanks to all who Review! I know I may not say it in A/N but I do to the reviewers as best and soon as I can by replying to you guys :) Also thanks for All the Alerts and faves! Although I disabled e-mail notifications for those I still check the stats when I'm bored enough and not sure what to do or what story to work on. **

**Anyhow! Enjoy! For real now.**

_Carlos P.o.V_

I opened the car door and got in, putting the keys in the ignition. Originally Kendall would get the guys but we discussed it a little before bed last night and decided that I'd pick them up, the kid needed to trust Kendall too, not just me.

The drive was relatively short and filled with me singing along to the radio. I thought over the reasons why I was helping the boy and not just leaving him with the cops. Something told me to help him and protect him. I felt like I had to, no matter what. And that was exactly what I was planning to do.

Soon I arrived at Logan's house and parked, shutting the engine I got out and walked towards the door, ringing the bell.

"Hey Carlos, What's up?" Logan greeted as he opened the door.

"Did you say Carlos?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind him. I looked over his shoulder and saw James join us as he stepped into the small hall.

"James! Good thing you're here. Can you guys come over? We... Something happened." I told them, "I'll explain on the way."

"Something wrong?" Logan asked me worriedly.

I shook my head, "Not exactly. Come on." I said and we got into my car. I started it and drove out of the drive way and went on my way back.

"Okay, so Kendall and I went back to my place after we hung out yesterday and... Found my place trashed." I started.

"What?" They exclaimed in unison, "Missing anything?" Logan asked and I shook my head.

"No... quite the opposite." I said.

"The opposite?" James asked.

"Yes... When we were cleaning Sydney was suddenly clawing at my closet. When we opened it we... found a boy there." I told them. They looked very confused at that. "Yeah. Apparently I left my doors unlocked and he came in. Running from someone obviously. He seemed terrified."

"Where's he now?" Logan asked.

"Still with Kendall. I... decided to take care of him until we found his family." I answered.

"You started looking yet?" James asked next.

"No. Nothing to start with." I said.

"How about his name? Last name?" Logan said.

"Can't, he hasn't spoken at all. Only nods and shakes of the head. He's really been scarred." I explained. It was silent for a while after as they took it all in.

"So... how is he then?" Logan questioned.

"Frail... He doesn't really like sudden physical contact. He was dirty and oh so thin when we found him. And then... we discovered something last night." I said, biting my lip, my grip on the wheel tightening slightly.

"What?" James asked.

"He just slept in a shirt I gave him, but was playing with Sydney before bed while I was talking to him. When Kendall came in... he saw blood on his underwear." I explained. Making them go wide eyed and gasp.

"He was..." James mutters and I just nod.

"Did you go see a doc?" I nodded and explained what happened at the hospital. After that, there was just silence. We just sat there as I drove to my house.

We arrived moments later and I turned to them. "No sudden movements okay? And try not to get too close." They nodded and we got out, entering the house.

"We're back!" I called, and seconds later I was tackled by a big ball of fur. "Easy there, Syd." I chuckled, "Good girl." I said as she calmed down somewhat. Though the second she saw James she got restless again and jumped against him.

"Hahaha, Sorry girl, Fox isn't here." James told her laughing, which certainly got her mood down, "Next time, Promise." he told her, which seemed to cheer her up somewhat.

"What about meeee." Logan fake whined at her, making James and I chuckle slightly. She just smelled his hand, let him pet her and ran off again.

"You really need to get a dog or something if you're hoping for her attention, Loges." James laughed. Logan glared at him and we walked to the kitchen where Kendall was doing the last of the dishes.

"Hey Kendork!" Logan called at him with a chuckle as Kendall gave him a small glare.

"Hey Logie." Kendall smirked back at him making Logan glare at him this time. James and I just chuckled at them.

"So where's he?" I asked Kendall, who pointed the pan he was drying up to the ceiling.

"I ran him a bath." he told us, "Gave him one of your oversize hoodies for him to wear." I nodded.

"I'll go check up on him, you guys get comfy." I told them.

"Tea?" Kendall called.

"Yes, please!" I called back before heading towards the stairs.

When I reached the upstairs bathroom, I gave a soft knock, "Everything okay in there?" I asked, though I knew he wasn't going to answer so I slightly opened the door and peeked in. I saw him look up at me with a small smile as he nodded. I smiled back.

"I'll get you some sweats too." I told him as I closed the door and went to my room, rummaging for some sweats that were a little big on me. Once I found a pair I took them to the bathroom and placed them on top of the hoodie Kendall had given him.

"Some friends of us are over, so don't be surprised when you get downstairs alright?" I told him, so he had a fair warning. He nodded at me in return. "Enjoy your bath." I told him with a small wave as I left the bathroom and went downstairs again. I sat down with the others at the counter as I thanked Kendall for my tea and wrapped my hands around the lukewarm mug. The guys and I talked about the upcoming tour and filming schedule as we sipped our tea. There were some questions from Logan and James about the boy, but Kendall nor I could answer since we didn't know that much about him.

A few minutes later we heard Sydney bark and we looked over to the entrance of the kitchen where she was nudging the boy towards us.

"Hey, Enjoyed your bath?" Kendall asked him, to which he got a nod in return.

"These are James and Logan." I told him, pointing to each in turn, "They're our bandmates and best friends." I said and watched as he looked them over. His face giving off a slightly confused look, the same one he gave me and Kendall. Though it was more noticeable now that he didn't have fear mixed with it.

"Here, have some tea." Kendall said, patting the seat next to him, where a steaming mug was placed on the counter as well. A look of contemplation flashed over his face before he shyly walked over and sat down on the bar stool, "Sugar?" Kendall asked him next, moving the little sugar pot towards him along with a spoon. The boy gave him a small thankful smile as he added some sugar to it and wrapped his hands around the mug as well. He smiled contently as he brought it up to his face, giving it a sniff and letting out a sigh, obviously liking the brand and took a sip of it, his shoulders relaxing as he swallowed.

"So..." James stated thoughtfully, "What's your name?" he asked slowly. Giving the boy an expectant, but patient, look. The boy though, kept quiet. Biting his lip and staring into his mug. I could see his shoulders tensing a little. I looked to James and shook my head once he glanced back at me. "You.. don't have to answer if you're not comfortable." he softly murmured to the boy, giving him a concerned look. So he senses it too... that something's off about him still. Does he expect us to throw him out at any moment? Or does he think who ever trashed my place will be back?

He glanced up and around at all of us. Kendall and I smiling at him gently, James doing the same, only a little more unsure of what else to do, while Logan stared at him intently. Though in a friendly way. Showing he was just curious, but respectful. As if saying 'if you don't want to, you don't have to, but I'm still curious'.

**Okay, end of this chapter! I'm sorry they're not that long. I'm doing my best but keep getting distracted and at a loss at to what to do next. I have lots of ideas but those can only be put in in the FUTURE, not at the present so I'm trying my best to make chapters as long as possible, sadly It's moistly dialogue of random stuff that I probably use. Though they suck cuz I try to keep to the theme of this genres. Hope this wasn't too disappointing...**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Day Out

**I'm a horrible writer! I cant seem to update frequently! :( I'm so sorry!**

_My P.o.V_

I glanced over the four once more, then back to my mug. All eyes were on me, expecting a reply, that I probably wont ever give. Even though something inside me told me I could trust them, there was also that part of me that told me not to trust anyone but myself. They all seemed so familiar, yet not at the same time. Have I met them before? Did I know them? But then, why don't they seem to know me?

It was all so confusing to me. I couldn't tell right from wrong. Mostly because I don't have any recollection as to what's happened beyond a certain time. I've got puzzle pieces of memories, none fitting together, all blurred into one big blob that I could not seem to untangle. The only clear pieces were of the time I spend captured, and that I've spent with Carlos. Anything from before then is a blur. Like I dreamed it, yet not. Like they're someone else's, not mine, like I'm looking through torn and smudged glass.

I felt a nudge to my shoulder, I instinctively winced and tensed, closing my eyes and pinching them shut.

"It's okay." I heard a soft voice say, "Just wanted to ask if you'd like some strawberries."

I looked up, opening my eyes, seeing dirty blond hair and green eyes staring at me expectantly. I must have zoned out because the other three were discussing something while munching on some fruits that were placed in bowls on the counter. I gave a small smile and nodded shyly as I took one from the bowl. He smiled back at me and grabbed a piece of apple from another bowl for himself.

"You know, I've never heard you talk. You shy?" he asked softly. I just shrugged in response. "Throat hurt?" he questioned and I shrugged. It was still sensitive from all the screaming I've done. So I guess in a way that's one of the reasons. But not the main one. He gently ruffled my hair a little, "In that case, I'll see to it you eat some soft stuff. Lots of honey." he smiled. I gave him a thankful smile. My hair got in my face and I felt him tuck it behind my ear, "Let's get you something to hold that back with huh?" he suggested and got up, disappearing out of the kitchen.

The guy with short brown hair, Logan I think, looked to me, "Glad to see you back in the land of the living." he chuckled, I just smiled a little, not sure what to do. "Eat some more, it's good for you." he told me, moving a bowl of grapes in front of me. I took one and munched on it, sipping my tea afterwards. "Don't be shy. Dig in." the one with longer brown hair said. I think his name was James. I nodded and took an apple slice.

"Found it." Kendall spoke as he walked back in, waving a hairband in his hand. He stepped behind me and I felt my hair being pushed back, not soon after he stepped away, "There. Now it wont bother you as much." he smiled, admiring his handy work. I smiled and nodded in appreciation.

We sat there as the four of them continued to talk while I munched on some fruit, Which needed some coaching from them every now and then. Eventually the tea and fruit was all gone and Kendall and Logan put it all in the sink while Carlos suggested we go shopping.

"You could use your own clothes." Carlos suggested, looking at me. I shook my head. There was no need to waste money one me, but he insisted. I just sighed in defeat and he ushered me upstairs to look for something that looked presentable to go outside with. I sat on his bed, toying with the sleeves oversized hoodie Kendall had given me.

He handed me a pair of jeans and another sweater, one that wouldn't make me look like I was drowning in it. He stepped outside, saying he'd give me my privacy. I smiled as I put the things on. They fit better than the hoodie and sweats did. I stepped out when I was done and he smiled as he looked me over.

"Lets got shall we?" he smiled at me and I nodded. The trip there was... fun. It was weird seeing four grown men joke around and sing along to the radio like teenagers would. Even looking through stores was quite fun, they kept joking around and acting like kids. We even nearly got thrown out once. Most of the stuff they got me was still a little big, But I didn't mind. I preferred it. I would always scrunch up my nose in discomfort when it was too tight or not loose enough. The all commented on how cute it was whenever I did it, which only made jump back into the dressing room embarrassed. Strangely though, I appreciated it too. I kept shrugging off the weird feeling in my stomach whenever they said it. I was already confused enough and refused to think about anything while we were here.

A lot of groups of girls, kids and even grownups kept approaching them. Which made me tense up or freeze from time to time. They'd also be all over me, spitting questions like a dragon did fire. They managed to get them away fast enough each time though, and one of them would throw an arm around my shoulder and guide me away, reassuring me the whole way.

At one point we stopped at a food joint for something to eat. Well they did. Although they did manage to get me to eat something as well, it wasn't much, and I felt bad for not eating everything. Kendall kept telling me it was okay and he ate the rest of it. They cracked some jokes to cheer me up, and it worked. Strangely enough, they kept changing my mood whenever I seemed to slip away into dark thoughts or whenever I was scared. It was reassuring that they were there for me. Even though I barely knew them and they barely knew me. Sometimes I wondered why they'd even bother.

I never got to think too much about it though. They'd distract me with something silly and I'd forget all about it. After shopping they dragged me along to the park as James went to get the dogs. When he returned, the two bounded over to me excitedly, Sydney tackling me to the grass and licking my face as a smaller dog that looked like a mini husky sniffed at my cheek and watched the much larger dog lick all over my face.

When Sydney finally got off of me I sat up slightly and smiled at the smaller dog and extended my hand slowly. It cowered away a little before curiously moving forward to sniff at my hand.

"It's alright Fox." James piped up as he watched us, he continued to introduce the smaller dog to me, telling me a little about him as he finally dared to come closer and let me scratch his ear. Apparently it was an Alaskan Klee Kai and people kept thinking he was a husky. It finally mustered up the courage to jump on my lap, put it's paws on my shoulders and lick at my face like Sydney did. I giggled under my breath, the much smaller tongue being more ticklish.

I mostly played with the dogs while we were at the park. I kept them busy as the others watched and chatted. I kept hearing them laugh whenever Sydney got jealous when I paid more attention to Fox and nudged him away to get my attention, as well as when Fox started yipping loudly when he felt neglected himself.

The sun was setting when Carlos called us over to go home. The dogs stayed put only following when I got up and walked over. They started running past me, as if daring me to race them in a way and we did. We raced to the car, them winning of course.

The guys just laughed and we got in the car. We returned to Carlos' house and we went to the living room.

"How about some movies?" James suggested. I nodded as the others made their agreement known as well. Carlos went to get snacks as Kendall went and made some tea. Logan picked a random movie while James and I sat on the couch. Sydney had jumped into the corner of the L shaped brown couch and I settled next to her, scratching her back. James was stroking Fox's fur as the pup rested in his lap, eyeing me and Sydney. When Kendall returned with the tea and Carlos with the snacks, he jumped up and walked over to settle on my lap.

"No fair." James whined as he pouted. Making the others chuckle as I just smiled and stroked Fox's back as it settled down, closing his eyes. When the movie started I picked the pup up and sat cross-legged, settling it back down. Sydney Laid down, crossing her front paws and resting her head on it as I stroked her back gently and absentmindedly.

I sipped my tea and munched on the snacks all throughout the first 2 movies. Enjoying myself and the dogs' company. Both James and Carlos got a few pics of the two dogs snuggled up against me. Kendall commented on James' jealousy a few times whenever the taller guy seemed to be eyeing Fox, making us all laugh. The third movie began and we quieted down. I don't remember much of this one, having dozed off at some point.


	10. Chapter 10: Movie Night

**HIII guys! Sorry for yet again a long wait. I'm doing my best but it just wont flow.**

**I'd like to point something out that just occurred to me, especially after re-reading some of last chapter. I keep forgetting to add some detail to whenever I make me laugh. It's a silent one, where just my shoulders shake and I'm smiling really big. No sound. Just wanted to point that out, and I'll try to keep in mind I'll add those details in the future.**

**Second thing to point out is that when I started this, Fox was still a small pup, so if you are confused as to why I write certain things about him, that is why. He's still really small, and has trouble with some things. It's both easier than going back and changing it as well as it makes scenes cuter that way.**

_Carlos P.o.V_

When I looked over I saw that he had fallen asleep along with the dogs and I 'awe'd at the sight. Which made all the others look up and do the same.

"Good to know they get along." I mused.

"Yeah, who knew? I'm surprised Sydney seems so friendly, took her forever to be nice to us." Logan said, clearly jealous.

"They probably sense he's safe to be around?" Kendall questioned.

"Think so." I agreed, "And she is the one that found him to begin with." I said.

"Are you saying I'm not safe to be around, Schmidt?" Logan slightly growled narrowing his eyes at Kendall. Which made me and James snicker.

"No, I... He.. They... You... uuhhh..." Kendall stammered, then sighed in defeat.

"Thought so." Logan said smugly. Which earned him a glare from Kendall for twisting his words around. James and I burst out laughing, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Kendall turned his glare to us and we tried to quiet down. He just rolled his eyes and turned to the TV to watch the movie again. Logan having done the same.

"I'm not gonna get fox back am I?" James chuckled softly and bumped his shoulder to mine.

"Don't think so." I smiled, turning my gaze back to the boy and the dogs. It was nice to see him peacefully sleeping. Especially after finding out, well, partly finding out, what happened to him. At least we have a better guess as to what, whomever trashed my place to find him, wants with him.

And if I wasn't determined to keep him safe before, I now am more than ever. I was not gonna let anyone, or anything, hurt him from now on. I wanted to keep him safe. Even though I don't know much, or anything really, about the boy. Now that I think about it, what _do_ I know? Let's see, Well for starters, he's obviously male. He looks young, somewhere between the age of 16 to 19. He's been through a lot, traumatized to the point of going mute. Or maybe he was to begin with. I really don't know. He doesn't remember much, that's what he said, or rather just 'acted out'... no that doesn't make sense, he shook his head when I asked him stuff before lets keep it at that. Man I confuse even myself... should I worry?

Oh, great, talking to myself... at least it's not out loud... back on track, what else do I know?

He's been raped... that's for sure. And that just broke my heart into a million pieces. Sure I don't even know the guy, but no one deserves that. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. What could possess someone as to do such a thing? What kind of sick person gets pleasure from anothers' pain? If I got my hands on whoever did that to him I'll... I don't even know...

What confuses me more is why I have the urge and need to protect the boy. I could have left him in the hands of the police and the doctor. Isn't that how it usually goes in these situations? Then again... he seems pretty fond of me, and he trusts me. I was the one who found him... Okay, _technically_ Sydney did. Let's just say we found him together. I just can't help but wonder where this need to protect him comes from. Why-

"Earth to Carlos!" Someone said loudly in my ear, snapping me out of my daze. I turned around and saw Kendall giving me a confused look, one of his eyebrows shooting up in a questioning gaze. "Why're you staring at him?"

"Oh, Sorry... I was? Got lost in thought..." I said, blushing. _I was staring?_

"Thinking about what?" he asked curiously. It was strange hearing him ask that, usually he'd try to tease me since he caught me staring. Then again, this isn't the typical situation...

"Who and why they'd do that to him." I mumbled softly, my gaze going back to the boy. Smiling when I saw him snuggle more into Sydney, who only glanced up momentarily as she felt the shifting before deeming it safe and laying her head back on her paws as she closed her eyes again.

Kendall just placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I turned back to him giving him a grateful smile as I leaned back against the couch and turned my attention to the movie. Thinking would have to wait. Got plenty time for that tonight.

_**LINE!**_

Three movies, a shitload of snacks and drinks later, we decided to call it a night. Seeing as it was late, I offered Logan and James to stay the night too. Though they argued, seeing as I only had one place to sleep left, we decided that Logan would take the couch, James the guestroom Kendall was using and Kendall using my spare mattress to sleep on the floor in my own bedroom, seeing as James snores like a grizzly bear. I had to pry Sydney and Fox away form the boy to be able to pick him up so I could put him in bed.

I carried him to the bedroom and put him down on the bed before tucking him in. Sydney soon climbed onto the bed to lay next to him, Fox attempting the same, but the bed was too high for him, so I picked him up and helped him. He immediately climbed on the boy's chest and got comfortable. I smiled at the dogs and shook my head at them before I turned off the lights.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered into the now dark room as I closed the door and walked to my own room.


End file.
